1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices which clean small recesses such as primer pockets including the flash hole. Specifically, this invention pertains to primer pocket cleaners for cartridge cases.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are numerous devices used to clean primer pockets on cartridges. Several have sought to use the advantages of bristle bundles. Such bundles permit bristles smaller than the primer pocket to reach into the primer pocket to clean any residue. Such bundles quickly flare. Flaring is lessened if hard materials are used. However, if the level of hardness is equal to or greater than the hardness of the cartridge case, the bristles go beyond cleaning and abraid the cartridge case.
Using bristles softer than the cartridge case avoids abrasion but results in quicker flaring. Shortening the length of the bristles reduces the flaring effect but results in very short useful life of the cleaner before the bristles are worn away.
Retaining devices such as springs have been used to encase such bundles of bristles. These retaining devices have been anchored to the bundle of bristles or to the base holding the bundle. This attachment keeps the bristles from vibrating. This in turn significantly reduces the bristles ability to remain clean. The bristle bundles are rotated symetrically which permits skips in the cleaning and frequently fails to clean the flash hole. Not only does carbon build up in the flash hole but the bristles themselves retain carbon due to the lack of sufficient vibration.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to use bundles of bristles made of material softer than the cartridge primer pockets to be cleaned. Such bundles of bristles are retained while vibrating and are prevented from flaring apart. The bundle of bristles is to clean with a scrubbing motion which allows the flash hole to be cleaned along with the primer pocket.